


Mute Button

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gags, HoneyKetchup, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), doublethepun, honeypun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: alt title: stfu sans i'm trying to watch seinfield





	Mute Button

Stretch lay out on the couch of his apartment that he shared with multiple roommates, watching tv. He was hardly invested in it, vaguely laughing at the jokes that the characters would tell from time to time. Besides the low volume of the television and an occasional chuckle from Stretch, the room was eerily quiet. Seemed that he was alone in the apartment that day, everyone else appeared to have left. Stretch took advantage of this fact and lit up (what looked to be) a cigarette, something that would have gotten him scolded by his brother and Paps, taking a hit of it before exhaling a cloud into the air. And as if it summoned someone to the room like a magic spell, Sans appeared behind the puff of smoke. His sudden appearance would've startled Stretch if he wasn't already stoned. 

"oh, hey sans-y~" Stretch cooed, looking back at him with glazed over eyes. 

Sans didn't say a word to his roommate, just gazed back at him with a ravenous expression. His cheekbones were brightly glowing blue, sweat pooled on the top of his skull, and there was distinct soft light that illuminated the crotch of his shorts. Stretch even noticed a teensy bit of blue liquefied dripping down the other skeleton's leg, and instantly came to the realization of why Sans was in the room so suddenly.

Stretch chuckled, giving Sans a teasing smile, "you look like you're burning up over there Sans, you got a fever?"

Sans had a half a mind to walk over and knock the lanky skeleton upside his skull for being such a dick, but he kinda needed his help and definitely didn't want to piss him off. Instead, he walked over to Stretch, standing in front of him, Sans's clothed magic at eye-level with his roommate. 

Stretch wasn't at all amused or impressed.

"uh, sans-y maybe back off, i'm trying to watch this." He complained, but Sans wasn't having it. In reaction, he grabbed Stretch's skull, then slipped out of his shorts, exposing his dripping mound to the air, before pushing himself against the curve of the other skeleton's nasal cavity, the very tip forced past Sans's luminescent folds. The stout skeleton couldn't help but whine softly, feeling Stretch's soft, hot breaths against his sensitive magic. 

Stretch was incredibly tempted to give in to Sans's demands, the sweet scent of his roomate's arousal causing his tongue to conjure and drool to collect on his mandible. But he resisted, pushing Sans away, before giving him a small smirk. 

"you're not getting it that easily." Stretch teased.

Sans groaned, looking back at Stretch, his eyes begging him to comply. "c'mon please..." Sans urged. "i've already fingered myself 5 times this morning, nothing's helping it..."

"maybe try for 6 times?" Stretch jeered. "im just kidding. jump up here and we'll see if we can do something about it." 

Wasting no time, Sans complied, straddling the lanky skeleton. His hands reached for Stretch's waistband, licking his chops, hungry for relief, before Stretch grabbed his hands and brought them to his chest.

"nope, not yet" He corrected.

"what do you mean, not yet?!" Sans whined.

"there's nothing there for you right now, you gotta activate it."

Sans was to the point of tears, his nethers burning, his skull nearly dripping in sweat. Thinking of no better option, he started gyrating against Stretch, leaving a small trail of his liquefied magic against his roommate's shorts. The small amount of friction the fabric created against Sans's folds wouldn't exactly be able to finish him off, but it did provide some relief and stimulation. A few soft moans escaped him as he pushed himself against Stretch's pelvis, gyrating his hips at a steady rate.

"you're a huge dick, you know that?" Sans whined, his hands gripping at Stretch's shoulders tightly, causing the lanky skeleton to chuckle. 

"not my fault you can't handle your own heats." Stretch replied coldly, his eye sockets still focused on the tv. 

"no one can to do that!" Sans ranted, "i dont know anyone who can do that except your bro." 

"yea, hes so enamored with himself that all he has to do is touch himself while he looks in a mirror." Stretch sighed, his hand moving to Sans's hipbone, his phalanges lightly caressing the skeleton's pelvic wing, an oddly affectionate gesture. "keep talking about my little baby brother fingering himself it's making me rock hard." Stretch teased with a smirk. 

Sans groaned in response. "if that was true, i would, but it's not so i won't." His motions became erratic. "will you at least, ngh, try to form a cock already?!" 

Stretch put a finger to his chin, then shrugged. "yea, but ya gotta do something for me."

"what."

His roommate looked up at him with a seductive glance. "form some jiggly bits."

Sans's movements ceased, his mouth hung agape. "really. jiggly bits." He had to try and stop himself from bursting out in laughter. "fine, whatever it takes."

The smaller skeleton tossed away his shirt, a soft glow emitting from his ribs as a gelatinous substance covered his abdomen from his clavicles to the bottom of his ribs. Blue jelly breasts tipped with a darker blue formed over his midsection, each slight movement from Sans causing the masses to jiggle a bit. 

"this good enough for you?" Sans asked, softly panting at the exertion.

Stretch tried his best to hide his overt reaction to his (room)mate's perfectly formed magic, though he couldn't do anything to stop his already agitated magic that stirred in his pelvis. He tried not to let his eyes trace over the (beautiful) skeleton's curves and linger as they stared back at Sans's eyelights. Despite his efforts, a thick shaft formed under the fabric of his shorts and throbbed against them, causing Sans's eyelights to widen.

"eh, they'll do." Stretch lied. 

Wasting no more time, Sans reached again for the button of Stretch's shorts, this time his roommate giving him access without resistance. Stretch's leaned upward lazily to give the heated skeleton a bit of help in removing his bottoms, eventually giving Sans a view of Stretch's cock. He felt his insides quiver at the sight, desperate for some form of release. Excitedly, he leaned forward, readying himself at the tip of his roommate's dick, hesitating for a moment, overwhelmed with excitement to feel Stretch's girth in his needy pussy.

"hey, you got any condoms?" Stretch asked, pulling himself slightly away from Sans. 

Sans looked back at the other skeleton, his eye lights quivering. "wha-?"

"condoms." Stretch said again, this time more sternly. "i don't have any, do you?"

"are you being serious right now." Sans sputtered in absolute disbelief. "no! why would i?"

"alright. then you'll just have to make do without putting me in you." Stretch turned back towards the television and away from Sans's annoyed glare.

"i swear to god, i fucking hate you."

Stretch didn't respond, idly laughing at sitcom on the tv. 

Sans started moving against Stretch's length with as much force as he could muster, his bones shaking. This wasn't exactly the way he wanted relief but at least the friction of his sensitive folds against the lanky skeleton's hot magic shaft was helping some what. But the fact that Stretch wasn't paying attention to him _at all_ , even after Sans formed perfectly plump blue tits with his magic just like the ass hole wanted. He stared back at his roommate vengefully, his hands gripping tightly onto Stretch's shoulders. Sans was going to _make_ him pay attention. 

A soft howl escaped Sans has he thrusted back and forth at a quickened rate. His tongue hung out over his mandible and one of his hands reached upwards to grope his chest, causing him to let out a sharp moan as he fondled the sensitive ecto-flesh. Sans eyes stayed focused on Stretch, the skeleton getting more and more agitated as time went on. Stretch didn't look in his direction once, his own eyes focused on the television set. 

"c'mon stretccchhhh~" Sans whined pathetically, trying his hardest to hide the annoyance and anger in his voice. "look at me while i'm doing thisss, i made this all for you, you handsome, sexy--- shit dick-!!" He was only able to hide his feelings for so long. Stretch didn't respond however, the only indication that he was even involved being the slight twitching of his cock at the stimulation. 

Sans groaned, half of frustration and half out of need. Something, _anything_ could get his roommates attention. And after remembering their conversation from earlier,

Sans got a foolproof idea. 

After clearing his throat, and slowing his motions, he spoke up in a high pitched tone. 

"ah, papy~!" 

Stretch looked sick, but he still didn't turn forward, trying to tune out his roommate.

Sans smirked, _finally a reaction_

"papy, your cock is so thick and juicy!" 

The lanky skeleton shivered in disgust, but still didn't acknowledge Sans.

One more time should do it. 

"mmm, i love the way my big brother's shaft feels against my warm, tiny, tight puss-"

The sitcom went on commercial break.

Before Sans could register what was happening, Stretch grabbed a blue handkerchief off the side table and tied it around his skull, muffling any sound the other would make. Sans felt a shiver down his spine as he looked back at Stretch's annoyed expression.

"you have me for 3 minutes, you freak." He spoke sternly. 

Almost instantly, Stretch attached his mandible to Sans's chest, his conjured tongue flicking the hardened ecto-flesh without remorse. He couldn't help but sigh softly as he indulged in his (room)mate's sweet taste. His hand found it's way to Sans's pelvis, his phalanges darting into his sopping folds before letting the tip of his finger find his clit. 

The response was immediate. Sans howled through his gag and his pelvis moved against Stretch at an erratic pace. His already agitated and over stimulated bits burned slightly from the ongoing assault, but Sans wasn't going to complain. Relief was so close and that's all that mattered to him. 

After only a few seconds, Sans was a moaning wet mess, unintelligible cries spilling out of him as he neared climax. But before he could be pushed over the edge, Stretch unattached himself from Sans's breast and pushed his mandible against the other's. His hand reached behind his skull to release the gag. Sans leaned in not a second after, tangling Stretch in a heated kiss. Stretch moved his finger in a circular motion, picking up the tempo just a bit. And with a yelp a moment later, Sans finally came. 

The two stayed entangled with each other for minute, before pulling away, breathless.

Stretch spoke up first, through his pants. "you're disgusting, you know that?"

Sans smirked at him before giving his cheekbone a soft nuzzle."i had to find a way to get you to pay attention to me, babe~" He cooed. 

"bringing my little brother into this was a low blow, and also sick. i thought you wanted me to tease you?"

"not while i'm in heat! i was in physical pain, you ass!" 

Stretch shrugged, "well, you still liked being teased, right?"

"...maybe a little." Sans admitted, begrudgingly.

"alrighty then." Stretch moved up slightly, his pants slipping down his legs a bit more, revealing his full length. He looked down at it, then back at Sans. "you want to return the favor, baby~?" Stretch asked with a suggestive expression. 

Sans looked down below him at his mate's luminous, throbbing shaft and felt himself salivate. He was still a bit mad but he wouldn't deny the chance to get a taste of Stretch. He moved off of the lanky skeleton and settled at the far end of the couch. Reaching out, his hand wrapped around Stretch's cock, Sans's eye lights sparkling in delight. _maybe this time i'll actually get a reaction out of him_ he thought to himself, readying his tongue at the tip. 

The stout skeleton traced his gaze up his roommate's body, landing on his skull. And noticing...that Stretch was watching the tv. 

"h-hey!" Sans complained, "aren't you gonna watch me do this shit??" 

"hmm? oh yeah, you go ahead, i'm gonna finish this." Stretch replied nonchalantly.

Sans groaned but still let his tongue trace over the other skeleton's shaft. 

"you're such an ass..." He grumbled. 

Stretch smirked in response, whispering under his breath, "yeah, and you love this ass."

**Author's Note:**

> woo doggie it's another sliver of smutfic. i have been working on this one on and off for MONTHS. 
> 
> Btw, Honeyketchup is an underrated ship. (Though I prefer, Doublethepun as a ship name but that's just me!)


End file.
